Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to virtual keyboards and more particularly relates to managing input received by a virtual keyboard.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may include touchscreens that receive input from a user in response to a user's touch with one or more fingers or an input device, such as a stylus. Some electronic devices may be configured to present virtual input devices on their touchscreens, such as an on-screen keyboard. The on-screen keyboard may be configured to receive user input in response to a user interacting with the “buttons” of the virtual keyboard via the touchscreen. Some virtual keyboards, however, may not allow the user to rest her hands comfortably on the touchscreen while typing because of the manner in which the touch input is detected and received by the on-screen keyboard. Thus, a user may be forced to hover their hands above the on-screen keyboard, which may be an uncomfortable and fatiguing posture to maintain while typing.